将来のために
by Endou
Summary: Hidup penuh kesakitan. Kehidupan tanpa masa depan./"Aku pasti mati kali ini."/"Ayo, kita pulang, Allen"/Tangan itu terpaut. Janji untuk tak akan pergi. Janji yang tak akan teringkari./ My First -man fiction. RnR please? LAVEN fict. this for you, Rie-chan


Disclaimer:

**Hoshino Katsura**

Rated:

**K+/****T**

Pairing:

**Laven**

Warning:

**OoC, ****AU, Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, Sho-Ai, and maybe typo(s).**

Genre:

**Drama, Family**

Kazu's Note:

**Umm, ini oneshot ke-3 Kazu.**** Tapi, ini fict pertama Kazu di Fandom ini. Mohon bantuan para senpai. Kazu masih awam untuk Fandom ini. Yah, semoga kalian menyukainya~**

**Yosh! HAVE A NICE READ, MINNA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Allen**** POV**

"Ukh... Ittai...!"

Aku menyusuri jalan kota malam hari dengan terseok-seok. Kakiku terasa sangat sakit untuk sekedar manapak. Rasanya kakiku akan berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil saat ini juga. Namun, aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku tak perduli meski aku harus kehilangan kakiku ini. Aku. Harus. Tetap berjalan. Untuk janjiku pada mereka. Orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Janjiku untuk tetap berdiri meski sulit. Untuk tetap berjalan meski tak mampu. Tetap... berjalan...

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

"Ukh, sakit sekali... tak perlu memukuli sampai segitunya 'kan? Ternyata, memang lebih baik aku hidup sendiri." Gerutu seorang bocah dengan rambut seputih salju.

"Aku 'kan sudah berusaha. Kenapa semua yang kulakukan selalu salah dimata Paman, ya?" gumamnya tak mengerti.

Kaki kurus pucatnya membawanya pada sebuah taman yang didominasi warna putih salju. Tentu saja. Ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Sudah pasti salju akan mulai turun.

Anak itu mengayunkan kakinya menuju sebuah ayunan di tengah taman itu. Matanya yang sewarna dengan perak itu menyapu seluruh sudut taman. Sepi. Itulah kesan yang ia dapat dari taman itu. Hanya dia yang ada di taman itu.

'Hahh, apa yang kuharapkan? Di cuaca dingin seperti ini, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah menghangatkan diri dengan keluarga.' Pikir bocah albino itu.

Kriiieett...kriieet...

Bocah itu mulai menggerakkan ayunan yang ia duduki. Tubuhnya bergerak seirama gerakan ayunan. Salju turun semakin deras. Ia menghentikan gerakan ayunan dan mengedahkan wajahnya menghadap langit malam. Mengagumi serpihan salju yang akan menutupi tiap inci permukaan bumi.

'Dingin. Aku tidak memakai mantel.' Sesalnya dalam hati.

Tubuh mungilnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia mulai menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya sendriri.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mantel?" sapa seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

Bocah itu mendongak. Mencoba melihat seseorang yang menyapanya. Di hadapannya kini, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berumur lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

"Kedinginan ya?" tanya anak itu lagi. "Kok malah bengong sih? Ah, perkenalkan, aku Lavi Bookman. Kau?" ujarnya mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"A-allen. Allen Walker." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Hmm, Allen ya? Oke! Allen-chan!" seru Lavi ceria.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mantel? Kau bisa sakit, lho! Apalagi, tubuhmu mungil begitu." Ujar Lavi ramah.

"Itu..."

Tak sempat Allen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lavi sudah memotong, "Kalau begitu," ia memberi jeda dalam ucapannya dan melilitkan syal oranye yang tadi dipakainya. "Pakai ini saja!"

"Eh... Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan kakak sendirir?" sangkal Allen berusaha melepas syal yang tadi dililitkan Lavi pada leher pucatnya.

Lavi mengulurkan tangannya menghentikan gerakan tangan Allen yang berusaha melepas syal yang diberikannya, "Tak apa. Kau lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan dengan ku."

Mau tak mau, Allen menuruti kata-kata Lavi. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya kedinginan saat ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau keluar rumah tanpa mantel? Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak seumurmu 'kan?" tanya Lavi penasaran.

"Umm, aku... tak boleh memasuki rumah sampai besok pagi oleh Paman." Jawabnya berbisik. Ia tak suka membicarakan kondisinya pada orang lain. Rasanya seperti pengecut yang berusaha melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Pengecut yang ingin lari dari kenyataan dengan kesenangan sesaat.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita detail, tak apa kok. Itu masalah pribadimu 'kan?" ucap Lavi cepat.

"Iya. Terima kasih." Sahut Allen senang.

"Tapi, kau jangan menyerah pada keadaan ya? Percayalah kalau kau sanggup dengan segala hal yang kau hadapi. Meski terasa sulit dan berat, percayalah! Percaya akan kekuatanmu! Percaya kalau kau cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya. Teruslah berjalan sesulit apapun. Oke?" Ujar Lavi mencoba menguatkan bocah albino di hadapannya.

"_Teruslah berjalan, Allen."_

"Mana..." bisiknya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar."

"Akh, tidak apa kok. Bukan apa-apa." Sanggah Allen.

"Lavi!" panggil seseorang mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Ah! Itu pasti Jiji! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa Allen-chan!" seru Lavi sambil berlari menjauhi taman untuk menghampiri orang yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Sampai... jumpa..."

"_Teruslah berjalan..."_

**Flashback end**

**Allen POV**

'Sudah Lima tahun sejak hari bersalju itu. Tak kusangka aku masih setia untuk tetap melangkah hingga kini.'

Aku masih melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan para pejalan kaki lain. Aku tidak perduli mereka menganggap dan memandangku seperti apa. Yang paling penting bagiku saat ini adalah janjiku pada mereka. Dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Keduanya yang telah memberikanku kekuatan. Keduanya yang telah memberikan rasa hangat dalam dadaku. Ya, janjiku. Janji pertama yang kuucapkan. Janji yang kuucapkan sepenuh hati. Janjiku seumur hidup. Janjiku yang takkan kulupakan. Takkan kuingkari. Janjiku... pada mereka.

Mereka yang berharga untukku. Mereka yang memberikanku cahaya bernama harapan. Mereka yang kusayangi sepenuh hati.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

"_...Percaya akan kekuatanmu! Percaya kalau kau cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya. Teruslah berjalan sesulit apapun. Oke?"_

Sudah setahun semenjak pertemuan Allen dengan Lavi, anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya ditaman. Namun, tak sedetik pun Allen melupakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Lavi padanya. Kata-kata pembangkit semangat yang keluar dari bibir anak bermata _emerald _itu.

'Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, aku bisa bertemu dengan Lavi lagi?'pikirnya penuh harap.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Lavi, Allen kembali melakukan kesehariannya. Berjudi dan mendapat siksaan. Seolah semua hal yang telah ia lakukan dan ia berikan adalah kesalahan. Ketidaksempurnaan. Keseharian yang jauh dari kata normal bagi kebanyakan orang memang. Namun, itulah kehidupan seorang Allen Walker.

"Umm, kotak obat... kotak obat..." gumamnya sambil mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. Berusaha menemukan kotak yang dimaksudnya.

"Ah! Ketemu!"

Ia membawa kotak itu menuju meja makan dan mulai mengoleskan antiseptic pada luka di tubuhnya. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan. Perih memang jika mengoleskan luka dengan cairan antiseptic.

"Ukh... perih sekali..." keluhnya.

Setelah selesai membalut lukanya dengan perban, ia mengembalikan kotak obat itu pada tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya yang terisolasi.

Bruk!

Allen menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan kasar. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Menahan sesak yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Ia mulai lelah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Ia ingin mati.

Tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mencoba membuang pikirannya untuk bunuh diri.

'Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Aku sudah janji!' pikirnya.

Ia kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia pun menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari mimpi indah dalam luasnya dunia mimpi.

"_...Teruslah berjalan sesulit apapun. Oke?"_

'Aku... akan terus... berjalan.' Janjinya sebelum terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

**Flashback end**

**Allen POV**

Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat keadaan sekitar. Aku tidak sadar kemana aku berjalan sedari tadi.

'Ini... jalan menuju taman itu.'

Hari semakin larut. Aku melanjutkan langkahku. Tubuhku terasa berat. Rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Aku harus berjalan. Harus.

Aku memutuskan untuk menarik napas sejenak. Mencoba mengembalikan tenagaku sebisa mungkin. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada tembok bangunan terdekat. Aku mencium bau amis dari tubuhku sendiri. Kuperhatikan tubuhku yang penuh dengan luka.

Merah. Itulah kesan yang akan kau dapat jika melihatku. Tubuh putih pucatku didominasi oleh warna darah. Merah dan amis. Apalagi ditambah dengan tangan kiriku yang terkena luka bakar. Aku pasti terlihat menyeramkan saat ini.

Nyeri di tubuhku makin menjadi. Perlahan, tubuhku merosot ke tanah. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Lemas. Tubuhku terasa bagitu lemas dan lemah. Saat ini, yang ada di pikiranku sama saat aku sedang disiksa oleh mereka,

'Aku pasti mati kali ini.'

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Allen berjalan dengan gontai. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sekelompok perampok saat akan pulang membawa uang hasil berjudi. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan lemah menjadi faktor utama kekalahannya mempertahankan uangnya.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi rumah barunya. Meski lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai neraka ketimbang rumah untuknya.

"Hei, anak iblis, berikan uang yang dapat." Perintah Pamannya atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan Hakusoku-sama.

"Maaf Tuan, tadi... saya bertemu perampok di jalan dan... mereka..." Allen takut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia pun memanggil Pamannya dengan sebutan 'Tuan' karena pemposisiannya sebagai pelayan di rumah itu.

"Merebutnya?" Lanjut sang Paman.

"I-iya, Tuan" jawab Allen takut-takut.

"Anak bodoh!" bentak sang Paman.

"Ma-maafka-"

"Maaf?" Sergah sang Paman sambil menjambak rambut Allen.

"Maaf... Maaf..." Allen terus menerus menggumamkan kata yang sama tiap kali ia merasakan tarikan di rambutnya.

"Anak sialan!" bentak Pamannya sambil membenturkan kepala Allen pada tembok terdekat.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku... Maaf..." gumamnya terus menerus.

"Kau harus diberikan pelajaran. Road, bawakan air panas kemari!" Perintah sang paman pada salah satu sepupu Allen.

"Ini~ Wah, Allen kau melakukan apa lagi? Hihihihi... selamat menikmati hukumanmu~" ujarnya sambil berlalu setelah memberikan air panas pada ayahnya.

Mata Allen terbelalak melihat Pamannya sudah siap untuk menuangkan air panas pada tubuhnya, "Ah... Tu-tuan... kumohon jangan... Tu-Uwaaaaaaaaakh!" teriak Allen penuh kesakitan.

"Rasakan ini, anak Iblis! Anak sepertimu memang seharusnya tak perlu lahir saja!"

Setelah menyiram keseluruhan tangan kiri Allen dengan air panas, ia meninggalkan Allen begitu saja tergeletak dilantai dengan tangan kiri penuh dengan luka bakar. Allen menangis dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Kata-kata Pamannya membuatnya merasa benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan.

"_Anak sepertimu memang seharusnya tak perlu lahir saja!"_

"Hiks... hiks..." isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Perlahan, ia mulai berusaha untuk bangun. Ia membawa tubuh mungilnya yang gemetar menuju kamarnya. Allen membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya di dalam.

"Konbanwa, Shounen." Sapa seseorang di dalam.

"A... a..." Allen terlalu kaget hanya sekedar untuk menjawab. Gemetar tubuhnya makin keras. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai yang dingin. Ia tak sanggup jika harus mendapat siksaan lain setelah mendapat perlakuan kejam dari Pamannya.

"Kau harus menjawab salamku, Shounen." Ujarnya.

"A... Ko-konbanwa," sahut Allen berbisik.

"Hmm, tak buruk. Berdiri." Perintah seseorang itu.

Allen perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Gemetarnya sudah menghalus. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri hanya dengan bantuan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya mati rasa.

"A-ada perlu apa, Tyki-sama?" Tanya Allen takut.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan keahlian baruku, menyayat. Aku ingin kau jadi yang pertama kali melihat keahlianku ini, Shounen." Sahut Tyki sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang berarti hal buruk bagi Allen.

"Ee... Ma-maksud Tyki-sama apa?" Allen mendapat firasat buruk. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi kelinci percobaan lagi untuk Tyki.

"Maksudku? Maksudku begini, SKIN!" panggil Tyki pada salah satu saudaranya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan tubuh Allen dari arah belakang. Mengikat pergelangan tangan Allen dan memojokkan Allen ke tembok.

Allen tidak memberontak sama sekali. Ia sudah tahu. Semua itu hanya menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Air mata dan jeritannya hanya membuat mereka senang. Perlawanannya hanya membuat mereka tertawa. Ia hanya diam. Diam dengan tatapan kosong. Bagai boneka porselen. Boneka yang manis.

"Kau sudah pintar rupanya, Shounen? Lebih baik diam dan aku akan membuat wajahmu menjadi lebih manis dengan sentuhan seniku." Ujar Tyki sambil mendekatkan pisau lipat pada wajah Allen. Perlahan, Tyki mulai menggoreskan luka pada wajah porselen Allen. Membentuk sebuah garis melintang pada pipi kiri Allen. Membentuk simbol bintang pada dahi Allen.

'Aku pasti mati kali ini.' Pikirnya.

Allen tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia hanya diam saat pisau itu mulai merobek kulitnya. Pandangannya kosong. Tidak terlihat seperti kesakitan. Benar-benar bagaikan boneka porselen. Tak berekspresi. Tak bersuara. Tak berair mata. Tak ada cahaya dalam mata. Lidah yang kelu. Boneka porselen yang manis.

"Cih, kau jadi membosankan." Ujar Tyki sambil melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada tembok.

"Sudah bermainnya, Tyki?" tanya Skin.

"Ya. Lepaskan saja ikatannya." Perintah Tyki.

Skin melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Allen. Mereka pun meninggalkan Allen begitu saja. Sepeninggalan Tyki juga Skin, Allen mencoba untuk bangun. Dengan perlahan, ia memasuki kamarnya. Merogohkan tangannya ke bawah kasur. Hendak mengambil kotak obat pribadinya. Ia membawa kotak itu ke kamar mandinya. Mengahadapkan wajahnya pada cermin.

Pantulan wajahnya terlihat. Perlahan, ia mengoleskan obat pada luka-lukanya. Membalutnya dengan hati-hati. Ia sadar, seberapapun ia mengobatinya, lukanya akan membekas. Sama seperti luka di hatinya.

"_Anak sepertimu memang seharusnya tak perlu lahir saja!"_

Hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan belati. Sakit. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Ia ingin menangis. Namun, air matanya sudah terlanjur mengering.

'Aku... tidak mati ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Membuang jauh pikirannya. Setelah membuang pikiran yang tidak-tidak, Allen kembali membalutkan perban pada lukanya sembari tersenyum... pahit.

**Flashback end**

**Allen POV**

'Aku... harus berjalan... tapi... tapi...'

Aku. Sudah. Tidak sanggup.

Mati. Aku pasti mati saat ini.

Maaf. Maafkan aku.

Maafkan aku, Mana. Maaf, Lavi-niichan. Aku... sudah... tidak bisa...

_I can't hold it anymore. _

_Sorry. I'm sorry, Mana, Lavi-niichan. i... can't hold it... anymore._

**Normal POV**

Allen sudah berada dalam titik jenuhnya. Bukan. Bukan titik jenuh melainkan titik akhir. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya. Lututnya lemas. Ia pun terjatuh. Tak mampu lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa.

'Akhir untukku kah? Ah, aku kembali ke taman itu rupanya.' Batin Allen.

Matanya terasa sangat berat. Pandangannya mengabur. Samar, ia melihat seseorang menghampirinya, "Allen?" panggil seseorang itu.

'Aku... berhalusinasi?' pikirnya.

Allen mencoba memfokuskan matanya, berusaha mengenali sosok yang memanggilnya. Saat pandangannya mulai fokus, ia melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya. Mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Meninggalkan berbagai kenangan buruk di belakangnya. Untuk melangkah tanpa beban.

"La-vi?" sahutnya berbisik.

"Kita pulang, Allen." Ajak sosok yang dipanggil Lavi oleh Allen.

Allen merasa semua beban yang ditanggung bahu kurusnya menghilang. Perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tulus. Allen menerima uluran tangan itu, "Iya. Ayo, kita pulang, Lavi-niichan."

Kedua tangan itu terpaut. Bagai janji untuk tak akan meninggalkan sosok yang digandengnya saat ini. Janji yang tak memerlukan kata-kata. Janji yang tak akan teringkari. Sampai dewa kematian menjemputmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Kazu: Huaaahh... Akhirnya selesai juga~ capek... oh ya, fict ini untukmu, **Rieyama Yuuko**-chan! nah, para chara ada komentar?

Allen: Apaan tuh? Aku disiksa terus? Jahat!

Kazu: Aduh, maaf deh Allen-chan. Tuntutan peran. -?- maaf ya? *cuek*

Lavi: Peranku kedikitan!

Tyki: Dan kenapa aku harus menyiksa querda-ku?

Kazu: Hahh? Allen? Querda lo? *sinis*

Kanda: Dia Moyashi gue!

Lavi: Allen-chanku~

Tyki: querda~!

Allen: Aku bukan punya siapa-siapa! *kabur*

Kazu: Aduh? Jadi ribet gini ya? Udahlah, mohon review-nya ya, minna~? *puppy eyes no jutsu* yang mau sequel, review ya~!

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**


End file.
